As you wish
by Alianne-Carebear
Summary: Edward never came back since he left Bella in the woods. A few years later, she meets someone who could get her and the Cullen's life back on track.
1. what you need to know

**Disclaimer: all the characters are Stephenie's.**

**Resume: Edward never came back since he left Bella in the woods. A few years later, Bella discover someone who could help both her and the Cullen family get back on track.**

**

* * *

**

This story takes place after New Moon, but I changed a few things.

First, Bella never got friend with Jacob and there aren't any werewolves in La Push since the vampries are gone.

Second, Bella never totally recovered from Edward's departure. She never talked to Fork's students again, except for Angela. Mike also never asked her out again.

Third, Bella never jumped from the cliff.

Fourth, Bella never went to I taly. She only knows who the Voturi are from Edward's explanation when they were watching Romeo & Juliet.

Fifth, Bella never got news from any of the Cullen since they leaved Forks.

Sixth, Bella never learned to drive a motorcycle.

I think that's all lol. Next chapter will be her encounter with Elizabeth.


	2. Appearance

**Here is the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Appearance**

She sat in the woods, at the same where he'd left her two years before. Already two years. She remembered with a perfect clarity his words as he broke up with her. Her eyes filled with tears as the scene repeated again and again in her head. Every time she thought she had cried so much that she couldn't have any more water in her body, a new wave of tears would come. She was a mess. She thought about suicide a few times, but had always pushed the idea away. Her parents wouldn't survive to it, HE wouldn't survive to it. He had abandoned her, but she knew he was still living – well, as much as a vampire could live – somewhere, she could feel it. If a world without her wouldn't be different, except for her parent's pain, a world without him was unimaginable.

The scene repeated again in her head. Without thinking, she let out the three most important words of her life.

-I love you.

-He loves you too, Bella.

The voice startled her. She put a hand on her heart, trying to calm its fast beat. She looked behind her and stopped breathing. A tall woman stood on a rock, her thin frame draped in a snow white cotton dress. Her long pale grey hair were braided and hanging on her left shoulder. Her smile illuminated her green eyes as she walked to Bella.

-Who... Who are you?

-Call me Elizabeth.

A sunray passed through the leaves and illuminated Elizabeth's skin. Bella's breath caught in her throat.

-You're a... vampire?

Elizabeth laughter echoed in the forest like a bell.

-In theory, I'm the opposite of a vampire, sweetheart.

Bella searched in her brain what could be the opposite of a vampire. She frowned.

-You're... you're an angel?

-I always knew you were pretty smart. Yes, I am an angel.

Bella frowned again.

-You always knew? You've been watching me?

Elizabeth smile grew wider and she laughed once more.

-Not only you. I was watching all the Cullen family. Once you entered the family, it was part of my job to watch you too. When he left you...

A tear escaped Bella's eye. Elizabeth touched her cheek to dry it. Her touch was warm and as soft as a feather.

-Don't cry. When he left you, I couldn't let myself stop watching over you. I told the angel who was supposed to watch you I would take care of you. I've been watching both you and the Cullen family since then.

There were a million questions running through Bella's mind. She asked the most important one she could think about.

-Is he... happy?

She hesitated on the last word, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer. Elizabeth sat beside her.

-Honestly? No, he isn't. He's not as bad as he used to be, but he definitely needs you. After his departure, he was as devastated as you.

-He told me he didn't love me.

The memory was still clear in her mind. She sat back on the trunk, her knees under her chin and her arms around her legs.

-It's not my job to deny it, but I can assure you that a lot of what he said that day was lies. He truly cares about you.

Bella looked at the angel, wondering why she was there, next to her.

-If you knew it all along, why do you appear now?

Elizabeth looked at the forest around them, smiling to the birds who watched them curiously.

-None of you needed my help before. Today, it's different.

-What has changed?

-The Cullen aren't as they used to be. I can't stand to see Edward and you suffer anymore.

Bella shivered at his name.

-What do you mean by aren't _as they used to be_?

-I mean that they never were as sad and lost as they are since they leaved Forks. Edward's decision didn't only affect both of you. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and even Rosalie miss you.

Bella's eyes grew wide. Elizabeth watched the sun disappear through the leaves and appear again a few feet farther.

-Now, the question is: Do you miss them enough to come back in their life?

A stressed laugh escaped Bella's mouth.

-I guess telling you no would be the worst lie ever.

Elizabeth jumped on her feet and took Bella's hand in hers.

-Close your eyes then. Most people get sick if they look.

Intrigued, the brown haired girl closed her eyes and felt the wind in her hair.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, I need to know if you like or not.**


	3. Rosalie

**TwilightAddictCindy: well, here is more of this fic lol**

**LettyM: Nice to know. Hope you like this chapter**

**Every chapter will be about one member of the Cullen family. We begin with the worst, well for Bella anyway.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Rosalie**

The wind was blowing around her in circles. It felt like when Edward was running with her on his back. She kept the tears from falling. She had cried too much in the past years. Abruptly, the wind stopped. Bella opened her eyes. They were somewhere in Africa. She turned to Elizabeth, who shrugged.

-Sorry, I wasn't sure about where to begin. I guess the one who likes you less is the best to begin with.

-The one who likes me less?

A glimpse of light caught the brunette's eyes. A tall blonde woman was swimming in the ocean. She disappeared for a couple of minutes. When she reached the surface again, her arms first, the sun made her pale skin glow. Bella's breath caught in her throat.

-Rosalie?

The blonde turned her head and stared at the human. A few seconds later, she was next to Bella, enveloped in a long white dress. Water was dripping from her still wet hairs.

-Bella? What the hell are you doing here?

The human was about to answer when she realized Elizabeth had disappeared. She sighed.

-It's a long story. I can't tell you everything. I'm not even sure why I'm here but... I think it has something to do with getting your family back together.

The vampire frowned, her beautiful face changing from surprise to anger to indifference.

-You have nothing to do with my family, not anymore.

She turned around, walking at human pace to a small house. Bella followed her, trying to find a word that would make the blonde listen to her.

-Rosalie... you have to listen to me. Please. I need to know what happened in the last two years!

The vampire turned around once she got to the door.

-I have nothing to tell you, Bella. Because of you, my family is a mess. I don't know how you managed to get here, but you should go back to Forks.

She opened the door and tried to close it, but Bella's foot was between it and the door frame.

-Hey, where's Emmett?

-Out to hunt. Now, go back to America.

-Rosalie, let her enter.

Elizabeth's voice startled the vampire. She let go of the door to watch the angel stand in her house.

-Who... who are you?

Bella went to stand next to Elizabeth.

-Rosalie, this is Elizabeth. She's the angel looking over me and your family.

The blonde frowned again. That was weird.

-Now, would you explain me what happened?

Unnecessarily, the vampire sat on the couch and cleared her throat.

-I can't tell you everything. I only know my part.

-It would be a good start.

Bella went to sit next to Rosalie.

-When Edward decided to break up with you, he told us to leave the city a few days before. He thought that a final goodbye without us around would be easier. None of us wanted to leave Forks, even me. It was a cute little city and we could go out almost every day. It was like being humans again, except when we were hunting during sunny days. We went in Alaska first, back to live with Tanya and her clan. Edward went his own way. He knew I didn't like you much, so he never talked to me again. Alice sends me some news about her and Jasper and Esme calls every few weeks. I haven't seen them since I leaved Canada with Emmett. That's all I can tell you.

-You never saw him since you leaved Forks?

She couldn't bring herself to say his name.

-He came in Alaska to tell us not to search him. He didn't know where he would go, but he knew he couldn't stay in North America. He said he would be tempted to go see you and it would put you in danger. That's all I know.

Bella looked at the blonde's hands. Rosalie caught her eyes and put her right hand on her left.

-Where is your wedding ring?

-That's not your business.

-Rosalie, you should tell her.

The vampire stood up, looking straight in the angel's eyes.

-It's not your business either. It's not because you supposedly look over us that you can tell me what to say or not.

The anger in her voice had a hint of sadness. Bella stood up.

-I guess Emmett would tell me what happened, if you don't want to.

The blonde looked at the floor, suddenly very interested by the details of the wood.

-Good luck, then. I've been waiting for him for the past month.

-What? You mean you haven't seen him in a month? But... you're always so close to each other, like magnets.

-I know...

If she could cry, tears would have fallen in torrents from Rosalie's eyes. Her sobs were easy to hear in her voice.

-We had an argument.

-About what?

Bella was surprised. Never had she heard Emmett and Rosalie fight. They were always so close to each other... The blonde glared at her.

-You. He wanted to find Edward and convince him to go back to Forks. I didn't want to. We argued for a long time and then he just... left. I haven't seen him since.

Elizabeth, whose presence Bella and Rosalie had forgotten, began to sing softly.

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't give_

_I can't give anymore._

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't live anymore._

Rosalie began to sob soundly. Feeling bad for her, Bella stood up and went to hug her. The vampire shivered at her touch, but let her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. The blonde's sobs finally stopped. Bella smiled shyly to her.

-I'll go find Emmett. I'm sure he'll come back, Rose.

Hearing her nickname, the vampire cracked a smile. Elizabeth took Bella's hand.

-We have to go now. Rosalie, please don't tell anyone we were here. They don't need to know before time.

Bella smiled one last time to Rosalie and closed her eyes, letting Elizabeth take her wherever they should go next.

* * *

**Did you love, like, dislike, hate? Send me flowers or tomatoes by clicking on the REVIEW button!!!**


	4. Emmett

**TwilightAddictCindy: You'll see in this chapter**.

**LettyM: thank you very much, mi bella. Here it is.**

**After Rosalie, it's our big bear's turn to be visited by Bella and Elizabeth.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Emmett**

Once again, Bella felt the wind around her. This time, though, she concentrated more on the smell and the sounds around her. They had left Africa for somewhere cold. She could smell the ocean somewhere at her left. When she opened her eyes, everything was white. She shivered. Elizabeth gave her a winter coat. Bella wondered where she got that from, but her eyes suddenly caught a black and white form running after something.

She turned to see the form. It was a tall guy half naked. His very developed chest muscles were easy to see, even from where she was. His short black hairs were longer than she remembered.

She kept watching him until he caught the animal he was running after. She would have thought he would be hunting bears, like HE had already told her, but it was a white tiger. Bella frowned. Elizabeth put her hand on the back of the human.

-A lot of things have changed.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth gently pushed Bella closer to the vampire.

-It should be okay now. He's not in _hunting mode_ anymore.

Slowly, the human approached the vampire.

-Emmett?

The black haired guy looked at her, startled.

-Bella?

All of a sudden, Bella was in Emmett's arms, turning in the air.

-Emmett, put me down please; I'm going to be sick...

He stopped abruptly and put her down.

-Sorry, I'm just SO happy to see you! Edward will NEVER believe that I saw you here and...

She took the cell phone he had just got out of his pocket from his hand.

-He can't know I'm here.

-Why?

The tall vampire looked at her, pouting. He looked like a kid whose parents had taken his toy away.

-It's a long story. Emmett... I just came back from seeing Rosalie... She's a mess.

Any expression left Emmett's face for a second. He slowly shook his head.

-I know... I shouldn't have left her. I can be so stupid sometimes...

He turned away, walking slowly enough for Bella to follow him.

-We were having a lot of fights in the last months. The last we had was the worst we ever had. All that because she doesn't like you.

-It's more because she's afraid from the danger I put you guys in. After that time with James in Phoenix... and the fact that she thinks I could reveal your secret...

-But she saw you wouldn't tell anyone. She should know you would never tell anyone!

His fist threw a small tree 30 feet farther. Bella closed her eyes for a second.

-I can't blame her. I did put your family in danger. James almost killed me and he could've killed him... you can't even know how sorry I feel about that.

Emmett smiled.

-Stop blaming yourself, Bella. I love building a camp fire to burn that son of a...

He stopped, finally realizing someone else was with them.

-Hum... Who's your friend, Bella?

-Oh, sorry. This is Elizabeth. She's an angel.

Emmett shook his head.

-An angel? Like the person with wings who's supposed to live in Heaven with God?

Elizabeth's laughter echoed in the snowy plain. Bella instinctively closed her eyes, amazed by the sound. Emmett only starred at the angel.

-I don't have wings and don't live in Heaven.

-Then how did you get here? I was alone 10 minutes ago.

-I can teleport up to three people, along with me. And I don't live anywhere. When I need to, I appear on earth, like today.

-And why did you appear today?

It was Bella's turn to talk. She followed the other vampire silently until they reached a dark cave. Emmett started a fire inside the cave and Elizabeth and Bella followed him. Inside the cave, they could protect themselves from the cold, even if Bella was the only one of them who could really feel it. She looked straight at the fire while talking.

-When Elizabeth found me today, I was in the forest - exactly where he left me two years ago. She's the angel looking over your family and me. She saw everything, from the day I first saw you at school to right now. She told me how you family was a mess after the... after you guys left. She told me I could change it and I said yes. We went to see Rosalie, earlier. She's missing you so much that it's hard to watch, Emmett.

The tall vampire stood up to get something in the back of the cave. When he came back, Bella saw a ring in his hand.

-She threw it at me during that fight. I couldn't let it there, so I kept it.

He let it fall on the ground between them and sat back next to her. Bella took the wedding ring carefully.

-Emmett, what happened after the... the fight with Rosalie?

It was Emmett's turn to watch the fire.

-I tried to find Edward for two weeks, but the trail of his smell was going in all directions, like a lost soul searching its place – which I guess he is. I got tired of searching through South America so I ran back to Canada and crossed to Russia. I found this cave a week ago. There's nobody around, so I can hunt when I want.

Bella put the ring back in his hand, smiling to him.

-You know what would be better than staying here alone? Go back to Rosalie. She loves you, you know? More than her life, I can see it. She doesn't like me much, but it's not a good reason to leave her. You guys belong to each other.

-Like you belong to Edward.

Her eyes filled with tears.

-It's not exactly the same thing...

He took her in his strong arms, hugging her.

-I'm sure it is. He still loved you when I last saw him, Bella. And I'm sure he loves you right now.

Elizabeth softly began to whisper a song, making Bella smile through her tears.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Emmett kissed Bella's head before letting her go.

-I think you're right. I'll go back to Rose. But promise me you'll find Edward to tell him you love him, or I'll do it. You guys belong each other as much – if not more – than Rose and I.

The human agreed and got up. She walked to the outside of the cave with Elizabeth. Emmett waved at them.

-Good luck, lil' sister.

Bella smiled and turned to Elizabeth.

-Are you going to sing everytime I do it right?

-It's part of my job description.

They both laughed before the brown haired girl closed her eyes and they flew to another place.

* * *

**I forgot to write it , but the song from the last chapter was _Without You _by Mariah Carey**

**The song from this chapter is _Bleeding Love _by Leona Lewis.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Who should be in the next chapter, Carlisle or Jasper?????  
**


	5. Jasper

**TwilightAddictCindy: As you asked, this one is about Jazz ;) And I couldn't let Em and Rose alone, they're my favorite couple!  
**

**LettyM: Carlisle will be soon, I had Cindy's answer before yours.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Jasper**

The smell around them was horrible. Bella coughed as the wind stopped. She looked around. The only things she could see were some garbage bags lined up beside a brick wall at her left. Another wall was on her right. They were in a dark alley. The human shivered. Everyone knew alleys weren't places for a young woman. And an alley like that made the memories of her attack in Port Angeles, 3 years before. Elizabeth put her hand on Bella's shoulder.

-I know it's hard. Jasper will probably be the worst. He looks more like a zombie every day. I can't stay with you out here, it's too dangerous. I'll disappear, but you'll be able to hear me if I need to talk to you. Okay?

Beginning to feel panic rise in her chest, Bella forced herself to calm down and nodded.

-How will I talk to you?

-You shouldn't need to, but if necessary, just think about what you want to tell me. I can read it in your mind.

-Okay.

-Now, walk to the end of this alley, he should be there.

She pointed the darker end, were a black form – looking like a rock – sat straight. Elizabeth then disappeared, just as Bella began to walk. Her steps echoed in the alley and the rock moved. As she approached, she could begin to see more clearly Jasper's form. He looked exactly the same as before. Honey blond hair, pale white skin, easy to see even in the darkness of the alley. Bella stopped a few feet from him. Something in him screamed the word "dangerous".

Jasper slowly raised his head, his caramel eyes were reddish on the outside. Instinctively, Bella took a step back. The vampire only looked at her, surprised.

-B... Bella?

He sat straighter, his back colliding with a metal door. The sound pierced her ears. She forced herself not to move.

-Jasper...

Her voice was trembling. Jasper shook his head, sighing.

-Don't be afraid, I'm not drinking human blood...

His voice was harsh, as if he hadn't spoken for a long time. Bella forced herself to stop shaking. Elizabeth's voice in her head was calming.

_Listen to him. Don't be afraid, he won't do any harm to you._

As the angel said these words, Jasper answered her silent question.

-It's the drug.

-You... You're taking drugs?

-Yeah. Doesn't do much, but it's better than nothing.

Bella's eyes grew wide. She didn't know Jasper as much as the others – he didn't like to talk about himself – but the vampire she had in front of her was not the Jasper she knew. Elizabeth's voice rang though her head.

_He needs your help, Bella. Probably more than the others._

Slowly, Bella stepped forward and found a place to sit, next to her ex-step-brother.

-Jasper... What happened to you?

She knew that, if he could cry, tears would have filled his eyes. How could the Cullen family be so broken? When she had met them, they were so close, and now they were living on different continents. She didn't even know where she was right now! Elizabeth answered in a sigh.

_Tokyo._

Her breath caught in her throat. Jasper looked at her questioningly.

-What are you doing in Tokyo? And where is Alice?

She stopped abruptly when she heard his breath stops. He was looking at the ground, where a little bag full of white powder was. For a long moment, both of them watched the bag.

Jasper stretched his hand to grab it, but Bella stopped him. Without thinking, he pushed her away, throwing the fragile human she was on the wall. His eyes grew wide when he realized what he just did. Bella tried to catch her breath. She watched Jasper as he escaped with his bag of drug. Elizabeth appeared next to her and put her hands on Bella's back, healing her.

-I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would react like that. Maybe we should just get Alice and she will be able to get him back on track...

Bella shook her hand, standing back on her feet.

-No. If I can't do it with Jasper, it's not worth trying with HIM.

Elizabeth only took Bella's hand, leaving the alley in a small and harmless tornado.

They appeared again in another dark alley. Bella sighed.

-Where is he?

_Third door at your left. He's alone._

In a heartbeat, she was in front of the door. Raising her hand, she hit the knocked at it. It opened slowly to reveal Jasper. He looked at her in shock. Bella gently pushed him away to enter the apartment. It was dark inside. Everything was wood. The single bed, the table, the only chair, everything.

The vampire walked to her, his head low.

-I'm sorry... about the alley... I didn't want to...

Bella made him shut up but pressing her hand on his shoulder. His t-shirt was full of holes and she could feel his cold skin under her palm. She showed him the bed.

-Now, can we sit? We have a lot of things to discuss.

Frowning, Jasper took the chair while Bella sat on the bed. The human tried to hide her nervousness, but it was difficult with Jasper. On his side, the vampire tried to hide the fact that he needed a shot of drug. He couldn't show her how low he had fallen. Bella's voice broke le silence first.

-I don't know where to begin, so I'm just going to ask you what happened once you guys moved to Alaska. Emmett and Rosalie told me things, but they left too early and I'm still missing a few pieces.

Jasper frowned.

-You saw Em and Rose?

-Yeah. I went to talk to them before coming here. I have a... very fast way to travel. So, what happened?

Still surprised by her revelation, Jazz began to tell her his part of the story.

-Alice and I... from the day we left Forks, it was difficult. She was so sad and I was too, but her sadness was hard to feel. I couldn't stay close to her. When she realized Edward wouldn't come back to see us, or go back to you, she got worse. She had lost her best friend and her brother. Rose and Em were the first to leave after that. They needed time alone. Rose had a tendency to accuse you of what happened and since none of us would agree with her, she would always be furious. So Emmett thought it would be better to take her away for a while.

Bella was totally absorbed in his story. She didn't realize Elizabeth had appeared behind Jasper. The angel stood there, listening to him. A wave of sadness washed through her. This family should be together right now, not scattered around the world. She slowly shook her head as Jasper continued to talk.

-Alice didn't react well to their departure. She thought everyone was abandoning her. She decided to leave to. Esme was so sad. I felt her sadness all the way to British-Columbia. From there, we took a plane to New York. With the last news I heard from her, she was still there.

Bella's eyebrows made one single line on her forehead.

-What do you mean? Alice is at the other side of the planet? And you're here?

Elizabeth hold up a hand to stop her. Bella only realized the angel had appeared at that moment. She looked back at Jasper. The vampire was watching his hands. Bella's human eyes couldn't see them shaking, but Elizabeth was aware of the small movements. They had to hurry. Jasper took an unnecessary breath.

-I couldn't stay with her. It was so hard... She was always sad. All I could do was support her, but feeling her sadness over mine, it was too much. I decided to leave for a moment. I know it sounds like I'm avoiding the problem, but it was too much emotions for me. I've seen and felt anger, vengeance and people ready to die if they could kill only a few enemies when I was in South America. But nothing ever prepared me to sadness. Not as much as Alice and Esme had, anyways.

His hands began to shake more as the time passed and Bella could now perfectly see it. She took his hands in her. Involuntarily, his hands made hers shake too. Elizabeth disappeared again. Bella was able to do this alone. She was strong.

-I think I know how much hurt Alice was, because I was really down when you guys left. I also know it's very hard for you to feel all this sadness, but she needs you. I'm sure it's even worse now that you're gone. And you need her too. Look what you are doing to yourself. You're taking drugs, Jazz, and I don't even think it gives you something because you're a vampire! You both need each other, for your sake. So now stop taking whatever drugs you're taking and – in a day or two – go back to Alice.

The vampire let out a sigh, looking at his shaky hands imprisoned in Bella's.

-I don't even know where she is.

-That's not a problem. She should call you soon.

The brown haired girl stood up.

-Trust me; it will all be good again in a few weeks. For your family, at least.

Jasper put his hand on her arm.

-Bella, Edward loves you. When he came in Alaska to tell us he was leaving, he was devastated. Even Alice's sadness was nothing compared to his. He needs you back, more than I need Alice, and probably more than Emmett needs Rosalie.

-I guess you're right, but I can't believe what you say without seeing him. He was pretty convincing at telling me he didn't love me.

The blond vampire smiled and stood next to Bella.

-He's a good liar. So, do you stay?

The human shook her head apologetically.

-I have to go. There are a few other people I need to see before finding... him.

Edward's name couldn't pass her lips. It stayed stuck in her throat. She swallowed as Jasper gently hugged her. It wasn't a real hug, but she remembered how hard it was for him to be near humans. Apparently, he remembered it too.

-I'm sorry about your birthday. I know it was all my fault...

-You're forgiven. Now pack your things and go back to Alice.

She smiled to him one last time and got out of the apartment. Elizabeth was there, waiting for her. Bella let out a loud sigh of relief as the angel began to sing softly.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

Bella nodded and took Elizabeth's hand as the wind whistled around them.

-Let's go find my best friend.

* * *

**The song is _I Can Wait Forever _by Simple Plan.**

**Green button for reviews! I need to know your opinion about this story :)  
**


	6. Alice

**TwilightAddictCindy: Sorry, I had to follow the "couple" path I did before. But Esme will probably help Bella more than Alice did.**

**LettyM: That's what she did, but not in new York ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Alice**

The awful smell of Tokyo quickly faded to be replaced by flowers. Bella was quickly overwhelmed by the scent of roses, freesias, sunflowers and other plants. She opened her eyes to see her best friend smelling lavenders. Alice got back up and watched the human for a few seconds before jumping in her arms.

-BELLA!!!

Both of them closed their eyes to appreciate the moment, but Alice opened hers again within seconds and stepped back.

-I'm so happy to see you! These two years were a nightmare! Nobody wanted to go shopping with me and... and.... and... Oh Bella, I'm so happy to see you again! I can't believe you're here!

She hugged her friend once more. Human as she was, Bella quickly pulled away to breathe again.

-I'm happy to see you too, Alice. I missed you all like crazy, but especially you and... Him.

The small vampire put her hand on the human's arm, making her shiver for half-a second.

-I tried to get this stupid idea out of his head, but you know how stubborn he is... If I had knew it was for good, I would've never left!!!!

She gently pulled Bella to sit on a bench with her. She waved to Elizabeth before turning back to Bella. Understanding, it was time for her to disappear, the angel faded away. Bella didn't even saw her, busy watching at her best friend. There were tears in her eyes. Finding Alice again was better than finding anyone else, except HIM. Alice had always been the closest to her, even if their tastes weren't quite the same. She blinked and a few tears leaved a water trail on her face.

-Alice...

She stopped talking and sobs took over her body. The vampire put her arms around her human friend, soothing her.

-It's okay, Bella. I'm right here.

-I know... it's just that... I missed you so much... and now you're here... and I'm so happy I found you... It was like hell, Alice... Living without all of you, even Rosalie...

Her sobs spaced after two or three minutes and she was alright to talk again.

-It was horrible. I never felt so bad in my life. I still can't believe I found Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and you. And it wasn't easy at all!

Alice stopped her before she could go on.

-I guess that girl with you was the angel I saw in my vision. She's an angel, right?

-Yeah, she is. Elizabeth. She's the angel looking over your family and me. She's the one who found me and helped me convince Emmett and Rosalie to get back together.

Alice's eyes grew wide.

-They'll be back together? I saw their fight through a vision... It was heartbreaking. I almost went in Africa to talk to her, but I was busy trying to find Jazz...

Her voice broke and she stopped talking. With a sigh, she hid her face in her hands. Bella put her hand on her shoulder, frowning.

-Trying to find? I thought you could have visions when people made decisions.

Alice mumbled from under her hands.

-He took something. I don't what, but I couldn't see him anymore. It was like he decided nothing except going to buy that stuff.

Bella's mind quickly scanned her memory to find what it could be that Jasper had taken. The answer was so easy that it almost jumped in her mind.

-Alice, did you ever try to see someone who took drugs?

-No, but I don't think it would be different. Why?

-From what I know, drug can change the metabolism of a vampire, so maybe because his has change, you can't see him...

-Drug... Metabolism... change... But why would he take drugs? And how do you know if he does?

The human took a breath before explaining to her best friend.

-After I went to see Rosalie and Emmett, Elizabeth took me in an alley. I had no idea where it was. Jasper was there. He sat at the end of the alley, his back on a metal door. It took a moment before he realized I was there. It's like he was out of it. He was, in a way. When I sat beside him, I saw a bag of white powder. He didn't tell me what it was. I knew it was probably drug, so I tried to take it away from him, but he... let's say he didn't let me.

Alice made her stop. She was looking at her, scared.

-Did he hurt you?

-I'm okay, Alice. He just pushed me away, but it's normal. Most junkies don't want anyone to get near their drug.

The vampire shook her head from left to right, not listening to a word Bella said.

-He's taking drugs... He hurt you... It can't be my Jazz... I can't believe it!

-I know it's hard to believe, but I know I'm not wrong, Alice. I know what I saw.

Alice suddenly stood up, looking at Bella with a dangerous glance.

-And what exactly did you see?

These words, this glance, this attitude all took Bella back a few years before. The first time HE saved her. The day he saved her from Tyler's van. It was an old memory, but still so fresh in her mind. She could see him again, in that memory. His perfect face, his expression that made her somehow attracted to him. She shivered and came back to the present, to Alice's worried expression.

-I will remember perfectly all of you 'til the day I die. He had the same honey blond hair, butterscotch eyes and that look he gave me, I could recognize it in a million. That sad look, like he was sorry about something he couldn't control. It was him. I know it's hard to learn, but Jasper has change. He's not exactly like he used to be. What happened, Alice? Why is he so sad and lost? I need your side of the story.

The vampire swallowed back a sob and sat back on the wooden bench.

-When we were in Alaska, I couldn't bring myself to think about something else than you. I was so sad that I had lost my best friend and so angry at Edward for ruining our life. Jasper doesn't know it, but when we leaved Forks, I took Edward apart to scream my anger at him. I should've been harder with him. I almost made him break down.

Bella stopped her abruptly.

-Edward cried?

It was the first time she said his name and huge hole opened in her chest, swallowing her heart. She put her hand gently on her chest to stop the pain. Tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked furiously to dry them before they could fall. Alice took the hand that was on her chest and smiled shyly to her.

-I said almost. I think I heard a sob escape his mouth before he turned away from me. He didn't want to leave you, and for a reason I still find stupid and immature, he did. He can be very stupid sometimes, but now that you're ready, you can make him come back to Forks! It will be exactly like before!

Bella smiled and patted her friend's shoulder.

-Could we go back to your story?

-What? Oh, yeah, sure! So, I was sad. Rosalie didn't help. She was always arguing with us, saying it was all your fault if we had to leave Forks. She was really angry at you. Once, I even thought about punching her. Can you imagine? It made me even sadder that I thought about hurting my sister. I was a mess. Jazz thought it would be better to go away. We left a few weeks after Rose and Em. We headed to New York. We stayed there for five or six months. I can't remember exactly. Of course, even with all the things I could buy there, I wasn't feeling better. There was always a piece of clothe making me think about you or Edward or Rose or Emmett. Seeing I was still very sad, Jazz decided to left. He said it was too much for him... He just left. No kiss, no hug, not even sex! He just left me like that in our apartment!

Sobs took over her, making her body shake. Bella hugged and tried to soothe her, but there was nothing to do. She needed her husband. Remembering she could communicate with Elizabeth by thoughts, she tried.

_I don't know what to do. What can I tell her to make her feel better?_

The angel's answer came quick, along with a melody and her usual song.

_Tell her what you said to Jasper. They will be together._

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

Bella smiled, mentally thanking the angel watching over them.

-Alice?

The small vampire looked up from her shoulder. If she could cry, tears would be all over her face, ruining her makeup. It was a good think she couldn't.

-You will both be back together in a few days, I promise. I told Jasper to come get you. He's waiting for your call. When you'll be ready, talk to him. You both belong together.

-I could say the same about Edward and you.

-That's another story.

Alice put a hand on Bella's.

-Will you go find him? I know you can make it all okay again.

The human let out a sigh and looked at the flowers.

-I don't know yet. It will probably hard for us to see each other again. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that much emotions.

Alice patted her friend's back as she got up.

-Call Jasper, I need to go see Carlisle and Esme.

Elizabeth appeared next to her and she waved to her vampire friend as the wind took her away. She heard Alice's last words before she had to close her eyes.

-It will work. I know it will.

* * *

**The song is _Here Without You _by 3 Doors Down**

**Next chapter: Carlisle.**

**Don't forget my fuel: THE REVIEWS!!!!  
**


	7. Carlisle

**TwilightAddictCindy: Carlisle and Esme have a special bound togetehr and I couldn't cut that. This chapter will be more like a father/daughter talk.**

**LettyM: she's gone, she's gone :P**

**Only 3 chapters left after this one!!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Carlisle**

The wind stopped to blow around them abruptly. Bella opened her eyes and smiled. They were in front of a hospital, of course. She looked at Elizabeth.

-I guess it means we'll see Carlisle first?

-You guessed right.

The angel gave her a sweet smile and disappeared. Some people were coming toward them and since the sun was out, it would be a shock for them to see Elizabeth. Bella entered the hospital right behind a pregnant woman and her husband. She went to the front desk and waited for the secretary to finish her conversation on the phone. The woman finally turned to her with indifference, pushing the red hairs that were falling from her ponytail away from her face.

-Yes?

Her voice was low and she looked tired. Bella decided to go straight to the point.

-I'm here to see the Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

The secretary's eyes showed a new sparkle and her voice immediately got better.

-Sorry, he only takes certain patients.

Bad liar as she was, the brown haired girl decided to tell her a white lie.

-I'm family. His daughter.

The sparkle that had briefly appeared in the secretary's green eyes slowly vanished. She took the phone and had a quick conversation with another woman, from what Bella could tell. Probably another department secretary. As she put down the phone again, the red head showed Bella a corridor.

-Fourth door to your right. Emily, his secretary, will take you to him.

Patience never was one of Bella's qualities but, as she walked to Carlisle secretary's office, she felt even more impatient than she ever did before. Seeing Carlisle would be one huge step closer to seeing Edward. And she knew she needed his father's advices. It sounded weird for a teenager to ask the father of her ex-boyfriend for advices, but there were some things she couldn't bring herself to ask to Edward's siblings.

She quietly knocked on the door and a female voice told her to enter. Bella opened the door to find a beautiful woman with butterscotch color hair and milk white skin. The secretary in front of her looked almost the same as Esme, if it wasn't for her icy blue eyes. The brunette regained composure and smiled to Carlisle's secretary.

-I didn't know Dr. Cullen had a third daughter. Nice to meet you. You can sit on a chair while you wait. Dr. Cullen should be back soon.

Bella did as she was told, studying the woman's face. She heard Elizabeth in her head.

_She has a crush on Carlisle. She did everything she could to get that job. Don't get fooled by her resemblance with Esme, there's nothing alike between them except the look._

The door opened at that same time and Bella saw Carlisle's surprised look just before she jumped in his arms.

-Bella? What are you doing here?

The brunette slowly fell back on her feet and smiled to her ex-step-father. The vampire's eyes turned to his secretary and he led her to a door in the back of the secretary's office. As soon as he closed the door behind them, Bella hugged him again. Carlisle let out a smile before gently pushing her away. She didn't let him speak, cutting his speech short as soon as he opened his mouth.

-Carlisle, you couldn't believe how happy I am to see you!

The Cullen father sat behind his desk, showing Bella another chair in front of him. The human sat, smiling to him. She knew she would be really happy to see him, but she didn't think her feelings were that strong. She had missed him as much as Alice. Carlisle was a second father to her and he was the most important male figure in the Cullen family, right after Edward. Putting her out of her thoughts, the vampire closed the binder he was writing in and looked directly at her. His piercing golden eyes searched her chocolate ones for answers.

-What are you doing in Vancouver, Bella? You should be in Forks.

Vancouver. So that was where he worked. Not too far from where Forks, but far enough that she didn't know where he was. Bella looked at her hands, trying to find an answer that wouldn't turn around Edward. She found none. With a sigh, she looked back at the blond vampire. His face was as perfect as she had always seen it. Still, she could tell there was something missing. Happiness, joy perhaps?

-An angel told me your family needed to get back on track. I know it sounds crazy, but I went with her to find Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. They were all alone. I kinda put them back together. You and Esme were my next – and last – stop before going to see... Edward... Well, if I can find him, that is.

Her hands were shaking as she looked shyly to the floor. A sound made her look back up. Carlisle let out another sigh.

-An angel?

-Yeah. Elizabeth, could you...?

Before she finished her sentence, the angel appeared beside her, causing Carlisle to jump back from his chair, his back against the wall. He watched the angel with a mixture of amazement and sadness on his face.

-Lizzie...

Elizabeth smiled widely to the blond vampire and sat beside Bella.

-Hello Carlisle. It's been a while. More than 90 years, I think.

She winked to Carlisle, causing him to snap back into reality. He sat behind his desk for the second time while his eyes traveled from the human to the angel. He spoke directly to Elizabeth, not bothering to inform Bella about the subject of their conversation.

-Does she know?

-She can't, not yet. Maybe when they'll be back together, but not now.

-He will be glad to see you again.

The angel giggled, making Bella's ears ring. It was an incredibly beautiful sound.

-I hope he will. I have to thank you for all you've done.

-I promised you. I always keep my promises.

Bella looked from one to the other, puzzled. She decided it was time for the mystic creatures to remember there was a human with them.

-Could I understand what you're both talking about?

Carlisle and Elizabeth's heads turned to her. The angel giggled once more before disappearing. Carlisle smiled.

-Does she disappear like that a lot?

-Everytime she thinks I need to be alone with the person. Could we get back to the subject, please?

The vampire gave her a huge smile and she almost lost her train of thoughts.

_Stupid vampire powers..._

She heard Elizabeth laugh in her head as she thought about a way to ask Carlisle about what happened. She decided to go ahead and stop wondering about it.

-Okay, I got Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice's side of the story. I need yours, Carlisle.

The blond haired man watched the trees outside for a second.

-Losing my kids one by one was hard. First you and Edward. Rose and Emmett followed close behind. Alice and Jasper were the lasts. Everytime, it hurts. Seeing your children go away, even when they aren't your real kids, is especially hard. Esme didn't want to get out of the house for a few weeks. I never saw her like that before. She always had someone to take care of. When everyone left it was just us two and she couldn't take it.

Bella's eyes were wide.

-You didn't... You're still together, right?

Her voice was only a whisper, but the vampire heard it perfectly. He looked at the brunette, almost in shock.

-Of course we are! Why wouldn't...?

He stopped and watched Bella meticulously.

-Bella, were they together? Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett... were they together?

Slowly, the human shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't stop them from coming. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Finally there was still a couple that was intact in this family. She didn't know how she would've reacted if Carlisle had quit Esme – or the other way around. They were the perfect happily married parents' model for her and she couldn't bear the thought of them being separated. But she couldn't bear the thought of losing Edward two years before and it had happened... There was definitely nothing sure in this life.

_Carlisle is talking._

Elizabeth pushed her mind back to reality as Carlisle began to speak again.

-We're still living in Alaska on week-ends, but we found a house near Vancouver. I'm working here and Esme cooks breakfast and lunch for a lot of poor kids at the other side of the city. Since all our children are gone, she thought it would be good to take care of others.

Bella smiled to him. That was Esme's kind to always take care of other people. She was an angel, in her way. In her head, Elizabeth agreed to that.

_She's also doing a lot of good to Carlisle._

Bella did a small nod, feeling the same way.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

A smile formed on her lips. He was not only Esme's hero, but also the savior of their entire family. At that moment, she began to feel part of the Cullen family again. Carlisle looked at her, but she just shrugged.

-I'm happy to know you're still with Esme. After seeing everyone else lonely, it's good to see there are still some of us who are happily in love. Even if I think the others will now be back with the one they love – and soon enough in North America – it was hard to see them alone. I went to Africa, Asia and Europe to find all of them. And now I'm here, sitting with you in a hospital somewhere about three hours from where I live. I think it's all falling into place again. Or almost...

The sadness in her eyes wasn't unnoticed by Carlisle. The vampire stood up and went to sit on his desk, right in front of Bella.

-The only thing I can tell you, Bella, is that if he doesn't realize how much he loves you and missed you, and the other way around, Edward really is stupid. I never thought that possible about any of my children, but he was an idiot to leave you and he would be as much to not take you back.

Unconsciously, the brunette stood up and faced her ex-step-father.

-Thank you, Carlisle. For everything you've done for me. If I come back as your step-daughter, I promise to...

He didn't let her finish, shaking his head.

-Don't make any promises. Just go find my idiotic son in South America and make him realize how much he loves you. That's all I'm asking for.

The brunette burst out laughing at his choice of words and hugged him once more. As she stepped out of his office, Elizabeth appeared in it. Bella closed the door to give them some time. She knew there was something between them, but she couldn't find what.

Elizabeth put her hand on Carlisle's cheek.

-You took good care of him. You took good care of all of them. I'm proud of you, Carlisle. You respected my wish and did even more. You're amazing.

-I always stay true to my words. And they took care of me too. Edward even found a mate, after so many years. Rosalie found Emmett, Alice and Jasper found us...

-And you found Esme. Your family deserves happiness now. It was Bella's wish. I had to do that for her.

-And him.

-And all your family. It's my job, but also a personal goal.

She stepped back, looking at him sweetly.

-Take care of your family, Carlisle. I will watch from above.

She winked and disappeared to join Bella. The human smiled to the angel and took her hand.

-So, who were you talking about?

Elizabeth let out a laugh that echoed like bells on the hospital parking. Her answer came out as the harmless tornado took them somewhere else.

-You will know soon. Be patient, little Bella.

* * *

**The song is _Hero _by Enrique Iglesias.**

**Did you get who Elizabeth is really??? If yes don't tell anyone else but me, send me a private message ;)**

**Also, I NEED more reviews!!!! Pretty Pretty please!!!!!  
**


	8. Esme

**Martp: Well I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the others**

**TwilightAddictCindy: awww don't cry! what movie did you see? and here is the chapter :)**

**LettyM: lol. it's here, mi bella.**

**Esme's chapter. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Esme**

Be patient, be patient. As smart as she was, Elizabeth should know patience was definitely not her strength. An exasperated sigh escaped her mouth. The wind stopped and she heard kids screaming. She turned her head to see six or seven children playing in a park. Sitting on a bench under a majestic sequoia, was a small and slender woman with caramel hair and snowy white skin. The woman turned her eyes from the kids running in front of her to set them on the brunette who had just appeared at the entrance of the park. A smile brighter than any sunray took place on her face and she stood up. As Bella walked to her, Esme opened her arms for an embrace. The human didn't hesitate and threw her arms around her vampire ex-step-mother.

Some children stopped playing, watching the two women hugging. A red haired girl walked to Esme and pulled on her skirt. Letting Bella go, the vampire bent down in front of the girl.

-What is it, Erica?

The red hair watched Bella briefly before turning back to Esme.

-Who is it, Mrs. Cullen?

Another smile spread on the vampire face as she patted the little girl's hair.

-She's a friend I haven't seen for a long time. Her name is Bella.

Blushing, Bella bent down next to Esme. The red hair waved to her.

-Hi Bella.

-Nice to meet you, Erica.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Esme cleared her throat, getting the attention of Erica back on her.

-Do you think you can watch the others for a minute? I need to talk to Bella. If anything happens, I'll be on the bench, right there.

The small girl nodded, happy to be in charge. Esme patted her head another time before letting her run back to her friends.

As they went to sit on the bench, Bella realized Esme hadn't changed much, compared to her kids. She was still helping everyone else before taking care of herself. The golden eyes of the vampire quickly scanned her, taking in everything that could have explained the brunette's presence in Vancouver. Bella looked down shyly.

-Bella, it's so surprising to see you here!

-I know, it also surprised me to know Carlisle and you were so close to Forks.

A laugh escaped the human's mouth and she tried to suppress it, hearing how stressed she sound. Esme was the last person she needed to see before Edward, - and it was very stressing for her to know that - but she couldn't understand why. Even if she was the "mother" of the Cullen family, she definitely wasn't the closest person Bella was too. Alice was a long way ahead. Elizabeth answered some of her questions by whispering in her head.

_Esme is the one who can understand people the most. She will tell you how she sees the situation and it will help you convince Edward to go back in Forks with you, if you understand his point of view._

Bella mentally nodded and smiled to Esme. The vampire frowned, her heart-shaped face showing worries.

-I'm sorry, but I have some questions I can't quite answer by myself...

The brunette smiled again, urging her to continue.

-How did you know we were here?

-Easy one. An angel told me.

Esme's face showed how uncertain she was about that answer. Bella closed her eyes for a second.

_Elizabeth. Do you think you could appear? It will be easier to explain._

Right before she opened her eyes again, Bella felt the wind push away a stray of hair that had fallen on her face. She turned her head to look at Elizabeth, and then back at Esme.

-Esme, this is Elizabeth. She's an angel who's watching over your family and me. She took me here.

-Why?

Elizabeth answered that one. Bella didn't have to tell Esme how much hurt her children were.

-I could let your family get any worse. I did for Bella and Edward, but also for Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and you. Bella is here now to talk with you.

Esme took the news surprisingly easy. She watched the angel with interest.

-Why did you choose to watch over us?

-I asked Carlisle something a while ago and when I became an angel, I decided to protect him, and anyone linked to him, as long as he could keep his promise. Bella joined your family for some time and I couldn't stop watching over her when you left. She's still part of the family, after all.

A new kind of smile found its way on Esme's perfect face. Bella almost felt uncomfortable, seeing this smile was directed to her, but it was impossible to be totally uncomfortable around Esme.

-Yes, you're still part of the family. You always will be. As long as Edward will love you – and I don't think he could stop – you'll be one of us.

Her words went directly to the human's heart. Bella felt the beginning of a tear forming in her eye and she blinked a few times to dry it. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry...

Elizabeth put her hand on Bella's cheek as the tears fell freely on her face. The brunette let out a sigh as Esme hugged her.

-Sorry. I try to stop crying for every little thing, but my emotions are harder to control than a pregnant woman.

That sentence made them both laugh. Bella felt better immediately. She took a breath before going back to the principal subject of her presence in Vancouver.

-Esme, I need your side of the story.

The happy face of the vampire was quickly replaced by sadness. She looked at Bella straight in the eyes and began to tell her.

-Edward came to talk to me the night after your birthday. He didn't know what to do. I told him it was Jasper's problem, not his. I knew how much Jazz could be sensitive to human's blood and it wasn't Edward's role to take the blame. It was all an accident and it shouldn't happen again, but he's always been stubborn. He thought it would be best for us to leave, that we couldn't let you be hurt again. On that point, I agreed with him. There was no way I would want you or any of my children to be hurt. I saw how Edward felt when James was tracking you. You are his life, Bella. You're the reason why he has changed so much through a year. You have to understand that he would do anything for you. He thought that getting away from you was the best way to keep you safe, even if it tortured him for the rest of his eternity. He doesn't think he's good enough for you. His vampire side is part of what holds him back, but he also thinks you need a guy who will take you everywhere, under the sun or the stars. These are his words and I understand him. I want the best for Carlisle and if he decides he's tired of me one day, I'll let him go. Edward decided to leave you before you could stop loving him. He felt like he could keep control on things that way. He likes to control his life and he's afraid because he doesn't control anything when he's with you.

Everything she said made Bella cry again. In Esme's mouth, it sounded like Edward still loved her. It sounded like he loved her as much as she loved him. A sob escaped her mouth and Esme got out of her memories to kiss her forehead.

-He needs you Bella.

Shaking her head, the human calmed down.

-What happened after he left?

It was the vampire's turn to suppress a sob.

-Edward decided to go his own way, tearing our family apart. I know he didn't mean to hurt us, but he did. Rosalie was constantly shouting at everyone, telling us it was your fault if we had to leave. We all know it wasn't and she just needed to pass her anger on someone, but it was worse when we told her, so we stopped. Emmett decided to keep her away for a while, until she calmed down. Alice and Jasper left soon after that. Poor Alice was miserable. It was hard for Carlisle and me to see them so sad. Jasper thought it would be good for her to see other places. He took her to New York. She seemed to feel better on the outside, but I knew she wasn't. Her calls dropped from twice a week to once a month.

The sigh she let out broke Bella's heart. The brunette took Esme's hand gently to make her continue.

-Carlisle found a job at the Vancouver General Hospital some time after that. We moved here, just outside of town. One day, I was driving to his office and I saw these kids. There was an old woman watching them play, but I could clearly see she wouldn't make it longer. As a matter of fact, she passed out on the bench. I called an ambulance and stayed with the kids. When their parents came back I told them the story. They all agreed for me to watch over the kids. I take them in the morning, make breakfast to them and take some of them to school and the others to play in the park. Their parents wanted to pay me, but I convinced them not to. They need this money more than I do.

Her smile as she watched the kids play was the same Bella had seen the day Edward had taken her to the Cullen house. It was the smile of a proud mother taking care of her children. Esme would always act like a mother, no matter who the people she would take care of would be. Bella let go of her hand, turning to look at Elizabeth, who had disappeared. In her head, she heard the angel sing a song that could always apply to Esme, especially about her feelings toward Carlisle.

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse_

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying_

The love between Carlisle and Esme was one of a kind. After almost a century together, they shared a love that could never die. Bella dreamed to share with Edward a love that strong. Still, she would also love if he just came back to her. As long as they were together, she would be alright again. She needed him back, that's all she was asking for.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through her human ears. She turned around to see a little boy on the ground, about 10 feet from them. Esme stood up and walked to the boy, pulling him in her arms. The boy stopped crying once she began to hug him. His sobs spaced and finally stopped. Erica ran to Esme, a guilty look on her face.

-I'm sorry Mrs Cullen. I tried to look at everyone, but it was hard. I'm so, so, so sorry...

Esme smiled gently at Erica and put the little boy back down.

-It's okay Erica. You can't see everything. You can go back and play with the others, I'll take care of Bobby. And I'll take back my job of watching you guys.

The red head smiled and ran to a blond girl, screaming at her to wait. Esme turned back to Bella, Bobby's hand in hers.

-I think I'll have to let you go.

Bella looked at Bobby, who was shyly hiding his head behind Esme's skirt. Her eyes traveled back to the vampire's face.

-I have to go anyways. Finding Edward won't be easy and convince him to get back will be even harder.

She let out a sigh. Elizabeth came beside her, her hand extended. Esme looked at both of them.

-Listen to your heart. Tell him what it tells you to say. It's the only way he will understand. Good luck, Bella. I can't wait to see you again.

Bella hugged Esme one last time before taking Elizabeth's hand.

-Esme, I promise you that Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice will be back soon. Everything will be alright for Carlisle and you.

They shared one last look before Elizabeth pulled Bella out of the children's eyes to disappear.

* * *

**The song is _This Kiss _by Faith Hill. I had some troubles to find a song that could fit Esme perfectly and this is the one I found that was the closest to what I wanted.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!! **

**Next chapter will be all about Bella and Edward!!!!  
**


	9. Edward

**Lil' Confederate Soldier Girl: hope you love that chapter too :)**

**TwilightAddictCindy: Next chapter is here. That's the movie about Hitler, right? Not a fan of that kind of movie...**

**LettyM: Well, enjoy mi bella! ;)**

**As you all waited for it, the famous chapter of Bella and Edward's reunion!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Edward**

The wind around her blew longer than she the other times. Bella only had time to catch her breath before she felt herself fall and crash on the ground. She wasn't much hurt – thanks to the incredible number of leaves and plants on the ground – but she took her time before getting back up. She felt a bit dizzy, and the hot humid air around her didn't help. She rolled up her shirt's sleeves as she scanned the nature around her to see where she was. It was all green, exactly like in Forks, except for the temperature. She was in a rain forest, from what she could see, and Elizabeth was nowhere in sight.

_Elizabeth, where are you?_

No answer came. With a sigh, Bella decided to walk a bit and try to understand a bit more where she was. A rain forest could mean anywhere in South America, but also places in Australia, Africa and many islands in the south hemisphere.

Instinctively, she began to walk straight ahead, turning at her right or her left when she felt like it. It took her about 20 minutes to find a small river. She almost killed herself by stepping on a branch, but she eventually get on the other side of it. That's when she saw him.

He sat on the ground, looking like the beautiful marble statue of a sleepy God. The thing was that he wasn't sleeping. Actually, he looked more like a human who wouldn't have slept for weeks. His white skin looked exactly like in her memory and his untidy, bronze hair seemed even better looking than she remembered.

She couldn't move, surprised as she was to see him there. She shouldn't be – since she was the one running after him – but he looked like a dream and she wasn't sure if he was really there.

Like if he had heard her thoughts for the first time, the vampire slowly raised his head to look at her. His expression was priceless. It was a mix of fear, joy and anger, all of it dancing in his black eyes. Anger?

He couldn't believe it. She was there, in front of him, again! After all the things he had said to his previous hallucinations, his brain was still playing with him! It was like a nightmare coming back over and over again. He tried to push it away, but his brain was stronger this time. The picture of his Bella stayed there, right in front of him. He closed his eyes and shook his head to make it go, but it didn't work.

-Edward?

Her voice startled him. It sounded more perfect than anything else. He could almost feel the tears forming in his eternally dry eyes. It was too much, he couldn't take it anymore.

-Go away.

She stopped moving. She could almost feel her heart stop too, as hurt as she was. Once the surprise passed, she understood. Of course, he wanted her to go away. How stupid could she be? HE was the one who had broken up with her, he couldn't want her back! She wasn't good enough for him.

She should have turned and walked away, but something kept her from doing it. Was it the expression she saw in his eyes, even if she was 15 feet away, or the feeling that her wasn't telling _her_ to leave?

Seeing the tears forming in her eyes, he stopped breathing. He had hurt her, again. He could be such an idiot sometimes! Even when it was his imagination playing with him, he was able to hurt his Bella within a minute. He was a monster, a horrible monster that drank living creature's blood. Monster, such a monster.

-No, you're not.

Bella took a step forward, but stopped abruptly when she saw him bending his knees to the point where they touched his chin. His arms enveloped his legs, making him look like a scared child. She stepped back, giving him space.

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you.

He shook his head. Why was it so hard to make it go away? He needed to forget her, but he loved her so much that it was impossible.

-Stop playing with me. I can't take it anymore.

His voice came out as a whisper, making it hard to hear for her human ears. He thought she was playing with him. Shaking her head, she called Elizabeth again.

_Elizabeth, I really need help on that one. I can't do it alone._

Like before, she got no answer. She let out an angry sigh, but it only made Edward more afraid of her, so she decided to try something else.

She had never been good at walking straight, especially in a forest. She decided to get to her vampire in the best way she could without falling: on her knees.

Edward watched her scramble on her knees to get to him. His hallucinations where getting worse. He could smell her now – even though her smell was better than his memory – and he could hear the beat of her heart accelerating as she sat next to him.

Bella stayed at a good distance; to be sure he wouldn't feel like she was entering his personal space. Edward looked ahead and she tried to know what he was thinking as she examined his face closely.

This picture of Bella that sat next to him was too much. He kept himself from looking at it, knowing how hard it would be otherwise.

-Stupid brain. Can't I just live my eternity in peace? And when I mean in peace, it's without hallucinations of her!

The last words rang a bell in Bella's mind. He thought she was some fabrication of his mind. To prove him wrong, she sat closer.

-Edward, look at me. I'm not a product of your imagination. I'm Bella, your Bella, and I'm right next to you. For real.

He still looked ahead, unable to turn to her and realize that, once more, his twisted brain had tricked him.

-Look at me, Edward, please.

She extended her hand to touch his cheek. At the feeling of her warm skin on his, Edward realized that she was really there. Never his imagination could imitate that. Her touch was something even his brain could imitate. Finally turning to her, he captured her mouth in his, kissing her roughly.

No thought had time to find its way to her mind before she felt his cold, but incredibly sweet lips touch hers. Blood boiled under her skin, making her feel exactly like the first time they kissed. That time, though he didn't stop it.

Quickly, their kiss became like air. They needed it to keep going. They needed to touch, to feel each other. Now that they had found their soul mate again, they wouldn't let go.

Bella had to breathe anyway, and she broke the kiss too soon for their pleasure. As she forced herself to breathe more slowly, Edward kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, everywhere her could reach.

When his lips touched her neck, he felt the blood boil in her veins. It smelled so good and he hadn't drunk in such a long time…

At first, she felt like a couple of needles pierce her skin. But soon, a fire replaced the feeling and she let out a scream, trying to push Edward away. The vampire jumped 30 feet away, horrified.

He had bitten her! A thousand thoughts ran in his mind, from culpability to fear, but only one was clear enough. He _had _to save her. He couldn't let her become a monster like he was. He jumped back to her, trying to hold her body on the ground.

-I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll save you; I'll make it go away.

He tried to get to her neck once more, but she put her hand on the bite and kept it in place as strongly as she could.

-No. I want to… I want to be like you.

He looked at her with incomprehension in his eyes. Trying to push the burning pain away, she touched his cheek with her hand and explained her thought.

-You said you put me in danger when I'm with you, but I'm only in danger because I'm human. I want to be like you, so we can be together. I love you, Edward, and that's all that really counts.

Tears of pain escaped her eyes as another scream formed in her throat. He closed his eyes, unable to see her go through this. One of his hand flew to hers, keeping it on his cheek.

-I don't want you to become a monster.

-You're not a monster, you're an angel to me.

She closed her eyes, keeping another scream inside. Edward kissed her forehead, ready to do anything that would help her.

-Just be the angel she said you were. That's all she needs right now.

He turned around to see a beautiful woman sit on a tree trunk. His eyes opened wide.

-Mother?

Elizabeth laughed and smiled to her son.

-Hello Edward. I'm happy to see you again after all those years.

The angel stood up and walked to her son. Edward was in shock.

-But how…?

-Bella gave you the answer by telling you the truth. I'm an angel, looking over your family since the day I asked Carlisle to take care of you.

-All this time, you where watching us?

Another smiled took place on the angel's lips.

-I was making sure Carlisle honored his words. He had to take care of you until the day when you'd find happiness.

Edward frowned. Happiness? But hadn't he found it with Bella? Elizabeth answered his question.

-You found it, but you lost it the day you decided to run away.

-I was trying to protect her.

-From her destiny? You should know by now that people meant to be together aren't supposed to go on separate ways. From now on, though, you'll be happy.

-Why would I be, she'll hate me. She'll become a monster, exactly like I am.

-That's what she wants. You didn't listen to anything she said, did you? It's the happy ending, for her. She doesn't see you like a monster. You're her knight in shining armor, exactly like the way I see you.

-I'm not a hero.

-Yes you are. I forgot how stubborn you were during my trip with Bella. You should definitely begin to find some confidence in yourself. You will need it.

-What do you mean?

A sigh escaped Elizabeth's mouth, and it was the most wonderful sound that you could hear.

-A lot of problems are still on your way, but I know you will be able to face them. Like any mother, I'm still scared for your safety, even if I know you will be able to make clear decisions that will help you win.

Without another word, the angel kneeled next to Bella – who had started screaming again, turning Edward's attention back to her – and put her hand on her heart.

-What are you doing?

-I'm accelerating the transformation by stopping her heart. It breaks my heart to see her in pain like that.

Bella's heart began to beat faster and stopped abruptly. She didn't move for a while, only breathing air for her non-working lungs. Elizabeth stood back up and watched Edward.

-Give me your hand, I'll take you both back to Forks.

* * *

**I stop here for now, sicne I have another chapter to write. It will be the last one and you must all know who it'll be about.**

**No song in that chapter, because I'll probably put 2 in the next.**

**Don't forget the green button to REVIEW!!!  
**


	10. Bella

**LCSG (easier to type than your compelte nickname lol): well, I'm happy to know it!**

**Martp: thank you. I tried my best to develop details and make it look like a book. It was a try before going on with my real book :)**

**Caww: I needed to find someone relating directly to the Cullen family past and who better than Elizabeth to play that part ;) thank you for the review**

**TwilightAddictCindy: Every story has to end... I don't want it to end either, but I don't want it to get boring, so I'll stop here.**

**LettyM: you won another chapter? And a hug when I'll see you, mi bella.**

**Thanks to Dancinsammy94 who made me realize I wrote leaved instead of left in some chapters. I'll go fix it. I just sometimes forget my basis lol Only 2 people are perfect ;)**

**So here it is, the last chapter of my fanfiction... I can't believe it's the end... Sorry if I didn't post earlier, I just got a new job so I was working (or being sick...)**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Bella**

She could hear movement around her. The wind was back, but she couldn't remember why the feeling of the wind blowing around her was so familiar. It stopped slowly and she opened her eyes, afraid of what she would find. Everything was so clear to her now. She could see every color, and even a new one she had never seen before. She turned her head abruptly to her left and stopped moving, waiting for the moment she would feel dizzy like she normally did, but nothing came. Everything was right.

Then, she saw _him_. She had never thought he could be looking better than he already did when she was human. Still, he was so much more than beautiful, now. No word could tell how good he looked. Smiling, he reached his hand to touch her. The movement would have been too fast for human's eyes, but it was just right for hers. There was no danger coming from him. He was still the same, the man she loved more than her own life. She sat up quickly, still waiting for some dizziness, but nothing came. She could now move faster without being as clumsy as she was before. That was nice. Maybe now she would be able to make more than two steps before tripping over air.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she touched his hand, but pulled back immediately. It was warm. Not the right temperature, she thought, but again, she was different now. Maybe it was part of her new self. She reached to touch him again. This time, she appreciated the satin smooth touch of his hand against her. His thumb began to trace patterns on the back of her hand and she felt like electricity passed between their skins, linking them in a way she had never felt before.

Within a second, she decided that it was enough and she needed to kiss him. It felt like decades since the last time they had kissed, when it was really a few minutes before. She pushed his hand from hers and took his face in her hands. Closing her eyes, she crashed on his mouth, kissing him in a way she never did before.

They kissed for a few seconds before he pushed her away. She frowned, but he quickly reassured her by smiling. He put a hand on his right cheek, easing the pain.

-You're strong, Bella.

She frowned more, not realising why he said that. She then looked at herself and gasped. She was pale white, her skin the same color as his. She looked at a mirror in the back of the room and gasped again. She looked better than a model. Her hair was almost glowing in the dim light and she looked like a statue. She was a vampire – and a freaking good looking one!

She walked slowly to the mirror, but it really only took her a second to be in front of it. The color of her eyes made her step back. They were bright red! She saw him approach behind her and extend his arms to hug her.

-Are you okay? You look scared, love.

He gently put one of his hands on her shoulder, spinning her around. Her newly beauty made his dead heart melt and he had to fight with himself to keep from taking her right there, right now. Her sweet voice took him back to the present.

-My eyes... I'm scary.

He laughed, feeling like hugging her and never letting her go. She pushed herself away from him, growling at his laughter. A pout formed on her lips, making him melt once again.

-It will fade away in a few months, once you begin drinking animal's blood.

She sighed in relief. Thank God, she wouldn't stay like that. His hand stroked her cheek and she couldn't help but crash her lips against his once more. That time, he didn't stop her, enjoying their kiss as much as she did. It felt so much better to be able to kiss her for real, to put all of himself in that kiss.

A movement caught her eyes and she pushed away from him, turning her head to watch somebody appear. She gasped, seeing the colors of the light playing on her pale skin. She wasn't as pale as her, but somehow near. Her snow white dress was floating above the floor, revealing her bare feet.

Edward smile and almost felt tears in his eyes. This woman had brought his love back in his life, giving her eternal life in the process. He still felt guilty for changing Bella in a nightmarish creature, but her beauty and love he saw shining in her eyes took over any guilt feeling he could have.

-Thanks, mother.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she looked from Edward to Elizabeth – whom she had just remembered of – and back to Edward again.

-She's your mother?

Elizabeth smiled and took a few steps forward to touch her son's skin. Edward closed his eyes to the warmth or her hand. A happy smile formed on his lips. It had been such a long time since he last felt his mother's touch. He opened his eyes as Elizabeth kissed his forehead and stepped back, smiling to both of them.

-My time with you ends here. I finished my job and you can now all live happily ever after.

She winked, making Bella giggle. Edward shrugged and shook his head, remembering how much his mother liked fairy tales.

-The others should be back in a day or two. Carlisle and Esme will stay in Vancouver for a moment before joining you wherever you decide to go.

She waited to be sure they understood what she'd said, even though it was unnecessary. Edward nodded quickly. Elizabeth stepped back, right into a spot of light that glowed through the window.

Both Edward and Bella felt a tear slid down their cheeks as they watched their guardian angel disappear. Because that's was she was, a guardian angel.

******************

It took around 18 seconds before Edward turned abruptly to Bella and kissed her with passion. They were both aware of the fact that they could freely kiss each other now that Bella was a vampire. But Edward didn't only have a kiss in mind.

_Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time_

An hour later, they laid next to each other, naked. Edward gently traced circles on Bella's skin, while she kissed his shoulder.

-That was the most wonderful first time of my life...

He began to laugh, his shaking body sending waves of fire to hers. Without skipping a beat, she sat on his lap and began to devour his mouth. None of them was tired due to their vampire status, so they soon made love again, and again, and again, and again.

*******************

It was snowing outside, but they kept walking. They had to get to the cemetery before midnight. It was a special day and neither of them could think about skipping it.

They both jumped over the fence and Edward led the way. He knew that place by heart, even though he hadn't been there in decades. He spotted a small grave and smiled as they got nearer.

It didn't matter how many years could pass, he would always remember the first day he came here. The memories played in his head, making his smile grow.

Bella kneeled to the ground, feeling a wave of calm wash through her. It wasn't due to Jasper – who was waiting for them with the rest of the family back at home – but to the fact that she knew the person sleeping internally in this grave was in better place now. She was thankful for everything that person did to her a year before.

Edward began to push the snow that covered the grave aside. Bella took the viburnum flowers she had in her bag and planted them around the grave. She kissed her lips and put them on the first few flowers.

The viburnums were like the person sleeping there, in a way. Always being there when you wouldn't think. Flowering when everything else was dead.

Taking each other's hand, Edward and Bella stood back up and smiled one last time to the grave. It was Bella idea to come here and put some flowers to lighten up the place, but Edward now thought it was a great idea. That way, he could say his goodbyes to her for the last time – and for real, this time.

-Thank you, Elizabeth, for everything you helped me with. With was a pleasure to meet the mother of the man I love.

Edward smile as she leaned against him. He briefly kissed the top of her head before turning his eyes back to the stone.

-Thank you, mother, for taking care of the woman I love and bringing her back to me. Thank you for making me realize I can't run away from happiness. Thank you for giving me the chance to see you one last time. I will always love you, no matter what. Thank you.

Bella hugged him, kissing his cheek. It was officially the last time they would ever communicate with her, but it didn't bother them. Edward knew his mother's job had ended when she finished Bella's transformation. He would see her anymore, but the picture of her shining face under the sun would always stay in his heart.

The turned around and began to walk away when a sound made them turned again. There she was, sitting on the stone and smelling the viburnums. She looked at them briefly before disappearing. It all happened within a second, but they had the time to see her smile.

A piece of paper floated in the air right where she was a second ago, the wind making it stay over the snow. Bella bent down to get it.

_I promise to watch the wedding from my seat next to God._

Her eyes grew wide and she turned around to jump in Edward's arms. They both laugh when they fell on the ground, snow covering their clothes.

-Yes.

Edward looked at her, frowning.

-What? I didn't even ask a...

She showed him the paper and he shook his head, looking briefly at the grave.

-It was supposed to be a surprise, mother.

Bella laughed again, kissing his face. Her life was getting even better.

As they stood back up and began to walk to the entrance of the cemetery, Edward sang softly a melody that passed through his mind.

'_Cause there'll always be those ups and down_

_But you've always seemed to stick around and see_

_See me through to believe, yeah_

_And I hope I can give back_

_A little bit of what you've given me_

_You given me all that I need, yeah_

_So thank you for standing right by me_

_I will always love you_

_So thank you for being behind me_

_You are just so amazing_

_And watching me grow_

_And letting others know_

_That you still believe in what I'll be_

A giggle escaped Bella's mouth. Edward looked at her, surprised.

-What?

She shook her head, still laughing.

-Nothing. Let's just say "like mother, like son."

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

**The 1st song is _First Time _by Lifehouse.**

**The 2nd song is _Thank You _by Christina Aguilera.**

**As well as for the previous chapters, there's no need to listen to the songs while reading the chapter, only the lyrics are important.**

**  
I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it. Maybe I'll start another one soon, but in French.**

**Oh, if someone wants to do the translation to French, just ask by reviewing ;)**

**One last time, I ask you all to click on the green button!!!!  
**


End file.
